En la Mente de un Espía
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos Espero les guste Dejen Reviews 1)¡Rápido se derrite! Hecho: Verano 2) Rated K: Una Noticia ; Una Sonrisa 3) Género; comedia: Si que puede ser peor 4) Emoción; Celos: Simplemente celos
1. ¡Rápido se derrite!

Notas de autor: Es el primer reto de escritura en el cual participo en mi vida, y espero que les gusten los drabbles que leerán,

 ** **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos****

 _ **¡Rápido se derrite!**_

 _"Verano... Verano... Verano..."_ pensaba Mest mientras caminaba con un helado en cada mano. El miembro del consejo mágico y secretamente de Fairy Tail se encontraba espiando a los últimos para sacarles información, pero no había podido evitar a la pequeña y dulce Wendy cuando esta le solicitó una especie de cita.

Muchas Gracias Doranbolt-san – le había dicho la chica mientras le sonreía al pie de un árbol situado sobre una colina.

No hay de que Wendy, disfrútalo – le contestó sonriendo también, la dragon'slayer del cielo era la única que lo alejaba de su tristeza, y era también con la única con la que se llevaba bien, el ser un espía olvidado mediante magia por sus compañeros, le dolía, pero Wendy estaba con él pese a su ignorancia y eso más lo bien le reconfortaba.

¡Rápido se derrite! - el comentario le sacó de su cabeza para darse cuenta que su helado se derretía, al segundo siguiente un frío intenso le recorrió, comenzó en su entrepierna y se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, su expresión hizo gracia a Wendy la que intentó contener la risa pero inevitablemente no pudo.

¿De qué te ríes? - le dijo Doranbolt a Wendy mientras tomaba parte del helado y se lo tiraba en la cara.

¡Frío! - dijo Wendy estremeciéndose y el miembro del consejo soltó una carcajada que se vio sofocada cuando el helado de Wendy o al menos lo que quedaba de él se explayó en su cara. Doranbolt desapareció y apareció nuevamente con una bola de nieve que tiró a Wendy mientras esta echaba a correr.

¡Eso es trampa! - dijo y se cayó al tropezar con su pie rodando por la colina; en un momento miró a la cima y el chico la miraba y al segundo siguiente la chica estaba en sus brazos. - G-gracias – dijo Wendy algo avergonzada.

No hay de que – le respondió Doranbolt al tiempo que la dejaba ponerse en pie. - nos hemos quedado sin helado, ¿vamos a por otro? - le preguntó a la chica en un intento de aumentar el tiempo en el que estaba con ella olvidando lo demás.

La chica asintió y comenzó a correr de forma precipitada alejándose bastante del hombre que por alguna razón no se había movido, plantado allí se había quedado mirando a la chica correr hacia la ciudad mientras que sus pensamientos volvían a atormentarlo, no podía escapar de ellos al fin y al cabo estaban en su cabeza, su mente le decía que tenía que terminar la misión pero había algo aún más fuerte, sus sentimientos por Fairy Tail eran ardientes e intensos y no podía retenerlos por más tiempo, eran cálidos y constantes exactamente igual que como es... el verano.


	2. Una Noticia Una Sonrisa

Este Drabble corresponde al número dos de los cuatro en los que consiste el reto.

Notas de autor: Es el primer reto de escritura en el cual participo en mi vida, y espero que les gusten los drabbles que leerán.

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Palabras: ¡500! solo texto.

 _ **Una noticia ; una sonrisa**_

Estaba solo, y a su vez tan rodeado de personas, el consejo fue su casa pero Fairy Tail era su hogar y aunque nadie lo recordara por que así lo quiso el siempre estaba consciente de lo que les sucedía. El gremio estaba disuelto no había nada más que hacer, pero aún así el símbolo que los unía por algo más fuerte que la sangre seguía en su hombro, inamovible. Sus días no eran los mejores, pasaba su tiempo de aquí para allá sin hacer nada más que frecuentar lugares malolientes en un vano intento de ahogar sus penas. Sus noches eran solitarias, de vez en cuando soñaba con el día en que Fairy Tail volviera a nacer, lo esperaba con ansias. Uno de esos días, que a su gusto era igual que los demás, decidió ir a ver a Lucy ya que se había enterado que esta estaba trabajando como reportera y antes que desperdiciar su tiempo tomando alcohol pensó que visitar a la Heartfilia le subiría el ánimo. Había llegado a media tarde a la casa de la maga celestial y luego de tocar la puerta esta le había recibido sin ningún problema, al entrar Doranbolt vio el lugar: Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, los pisos relucían y una fragancia a limón cubría el ambiente.

Lindo lugar – Comentó Mest a la rubia la cual asintió con su típica sonrisa, la Heartfilia le ofreció asiento en la sala y una taza de té que Mest acepto con cordialidad.

¿Qué haces por aquí? - Preguntó Lucy curiosa, ella le caía bien, era inteligente, simpática y un poco escandalosa, pero estaba allí para ayudar a las personas que le necesitaran.

Nada en específico, necesitaba ver a alguien conocido, y como Lahar... - hizo una pausa que se prolongó unos minutos – murió, vine a verte a ti, Wendy se encuentra en Lamia Scale ¿no? - le preguntó Mest forzando una sonrisa que se vio sofocada por los recuerdos del cuerpo inerte de Lahar tirado en el suelo del destruido edificio del consejo.

Si, ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Lucy a Mest, sus rostro reflejaba una clara preocupación por el ex-miembro del consejo, el pelo de Mest le cubría la cara impidiendo a Lucy ver totalmente el rostro del joven. Mest movió un dedo y ella vio en los recuerdos del mago, al terminar la chica tuvo una parálisis momentánea y acto seguido abrazó con fuerza al mago que se echó a llorar en los hombros de la chica, esta le llevó hasta su habitación mostrándole el tablón que tenía la ubicación de muchos de los miembros del gremio. - Tengo una buena noticia, sigo en contacto con ellos y ahora podrás ir a verlos – La cara de Mest cambió y una sonrisa tímida se fundió con sus lágrimas haciendo que Lucy sonriera también.

Nos vemos Lucy – dijo Mest una vez llegada la noche.

Nos vemos Mest – contestó esta saludándolo con su mano.


	3. Si que puede ser peor

Este Drabble corresponde al número tres de los cuatro en los que consiste el reto y corresponde al género comedia

Notas de autor: Es el primer reto de escritura en el cual participo en mi vida, y espero que les gusten los drabbles que leerán. Por cierto no soy propenso a escribir situaciones cómicas así que espero que al menos les cause algo de gracia

 **D** **isclaimer** **: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Palabras: ¡500! solo texto.

 _ **Si que puede ser peor**_

Era una noche tormentosa y Doranbolt se encontraba sentado en una de las veredas de Crocus, el sonido de las ruedas de los carros golpeteando contra los adoquines y la lluvia constante e intensa le sacaba de quicio y aún así no se movía de aquel lugar, temblaba de frío y estaba mojado.

No podría ser peor – dijo riendo de forma irónica pues sabía lo que sucedía en esos casos. Un vehículo mágico paso a gran velocidad por un charco provocando una ola que empapo al mago más aún de lo que ya estaba. - Genial – dijo y despareció del lugar.

Reapareció en su apartamento, todo estaba desordenado y el piso de madera se encontraba mojado ahora, gracias a que toda su vestimenta escurría montones de agua, caminó hasta su baño evitando las cosas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo, se quitó la ropa y se miró frente al espejo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y recordando aquel día

 _Vamos Mest, escoge una – le dijo Lahar al joven que se encontraba a su lado, todo el mundo se vio asombrado al encontrar a Lahar en aquel lugar, en un bar para adultos pero sin embargo allí estaban ambos y frente a ellos unas 5 chicas que esperaban por satisfacer sus necesidades._

 _No me convence ninguna – le dijo Mest a Lahar provocando en este último una mueca de exasperación._

 _Como quieras, déjenlo chicas a él le gustan las niñas pequeñas – dijo el hombre de lentes y las mujeres lo miraron con desprecio._

 _¡Es mentira! - Se excusó el aludido, pero una de las mujeres se le acerco y le propinó una fuerte bofetada que lo tiró del asiento en el que estaba sentado. - ¡Oye! - cuando se levantó otra vez recibió una bofetada en el mismo lugar por otra de las chicas, su mejilla se torno roja y Lahar soltó una sonora carcajada. El Gryder se acercó a una de las chicas pero esta gritó y lo piso con los tacones mientras que otra lo empujaba haciéndolo caer de nuevo. -¡Dejen de golpearme! - gritó llamando la atención de todos, se arrodilló acercándose a la última chica, se apoyó en su hombro y se levanto._

 _¡Suéltame jodido Lolicon! - le dijo esta y acto seguido un fuerte rodillazo se abrió paso en su entrepierna dejándolo en el suelo con un dolor agudo que le hacía sollozar._

 _Acéptalo Mest, te gusta esa chiquilla. No tiene ni 15 años- dijo Lahar y aún en el suelo Mest sonrió de forma irónica diciendo "No podría ser peor", miró hacia arriba y alcanzó a ver a la chica momentos antes de que le pateara la cabeza haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento, se lo tenía merecido, después de todo si sentía algo por Wendy_

Volvió en si para encontrarse frente al espejo y darse cuenta que pese a lo que todos dicen a veces la vida si, se parece a una película


	4. Simplemente Celos

Este Drabble corresponde al número cuatro de los cuatro en los que consiste el reto y corresponde a la emoción: Celos

Notas de autor: Es el primer reto de escritura en el cual participo en mi vida, y espero que les gusten los drabbles que leerán.

 **D** **isclaimer** **: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto:Mes de apreciación: Junio 2015 - Doranbolt/Mest del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

Palabras: ¡500! solo texto.

Aviso: Posible spoiler del manga

 _ **Simplemente celos**_

Estaban en el barco rumbo a isla Caracolle, hacía un día que habían partido y tardarían dos más en llegar, así que mientras tanto no tenían nada que hacer, Gray tomaba sol en una silla, Erza estaba mirando al horizonte sobre la barandilla del barco, Natsu... bueno todos sabemos como se encuentra Natsu a bordo de cualquier transporte y Wendy por primera vez se encontraba en igualdad de condiciones que el.

Lucy y Mest estaban en la cocina, revisando los víveres que tenían mientras conversaban animadamente.

y... ¿qué crees que será Lumen Histoire? - Cuestionaba la rubia al mago para ver si este sabía algo que no había dicho.

No lo sé Lucy, pero es impactante que el cuerpo de la primera este allí – contestó inmediatamente Mest posando los ojos en los ojos de la chica.

¿Qué crees que piense Wendy de Natsu? - sacó a colación el tema Mest, desvío los ojos en un intento de disimular su clara preocupación acerca de la respuesta, desvío los ojos para disimular que ese pensamiento estaba revoloteando en su cabeza hacía tiempo ya y nunca había podido preguntar, desvío los ojos en un esfuerzo por que Lucy no notara cuan celoso estaba de Natsu, pero los ojos de la mujer atraviesan a los hombres y los leen por completo. Y el no fue la excepción.

¿Celoso? - inquirió la rubia mirando al mago y colocando sus manos detrás de su cintura enlazándolas entre si. - Wendy considera a Natsu un hermano mayor, nada más, es una sana admiración que siente por el. - tranquilizó la rubia a Mest, vio como sus hombros se relajaban.

" _Wendy solo debe admirarme a mi, quererme a mi, yo debo ser todo para ella"_ \- ese era el pensamiento que abarcaba toda su cabeza, estaba celoso, él, que podía tener lo que quisiera, mujeres, dinero y demás estaba celoso nada mas ni nada menos que de Natsu, un joven que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie sobre un transporte, que penoso.

¿Te gusta wendy no es así? - le preguntó Lucy con curiosidad, eso estaba difuso en su mente, si, la quería. Pero no de esa manera, u al menos es lo que pensaba Mest.

¿A ti te gusta Natsu no? - Contrarrestó el mago provocando un sonrojo y una negación instantánea y nada creíble por parte de la rubia.

No tengo por que decírtelo – contestó esta indignada. - Además... yo pregunté primero – le dijo a Mest dejándolo sin posibilidades.

Podría ser... si estoy celoso – le confesó a la rubia, se sentía bien decirlo, era el primer paso para dejar de estarlo, pero sus celos permanecían allí, y hasta que Wendy le dijera lo mucho que le admiraba no dejarían de estar allí, tenía tiempo, tenia, y sin duda lograría que ella lo admirara a el y no a Natsu, pero mientras tanto los celos le consumirían. " _Yo soy todo para ti... Wendy_ "


End file.
